Darkness, Pain and Love
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Tubuh pucatnya terbaring di peti mati... Sosok lain bersimpuh di sampingnya, menggenggam sebatang lilin. Pancaran sinar api lilin menerangi wajah tampan yang datar tanpa ekspresi. 'Kita pasti bisa bersama-sama lagi.. Kau dan aku, akan menjadi penguasa di bumi ini.' SULAY! / slight other cast / OOC / AU / Typos / etc
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness, Pain, and Love**

**.**

**.**

**-Akita Fisayu-**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Drama**

**SuLay / KrAy / other cast**

**Disclaimer : God, their family, fans, and SM Entertainmet.**

**OOC / Typos / French / AU**

**Dictionary in Author's Note**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Tubuh pucatnya terbaring di peti mati... Sosok lain bersimpuh di sampingnya, menggenggam sebatang lilin. Pancaran sinar api lilin menerangi wajah tampan yang datar tanpa ekspresi._

_'Kita pasti bisa bersama-sama lagi.. Kau dan aku, akan menjadi penguasa di bumi ini.'_

**-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**Courtemanche's Family :**

Suho : Sacha Astor Courtemanche **(Sach)**

Xiumin : Félicien Marcellin Courtemanche **(Marcel)**

Chen : Célestin Marcellin Courtemanche **(Celestin)**

Tao : Taillefer Astor Courtemanche **(Lefer)**

**Delacroix's Family :**

Lay : Oliwa Lothaire Delacroix **(Lothaire)**

D.O : Benoît Edouard Delacroix **(Edo)**

Kai : Kalvin Karolek Delacroix **(Kalvin)**

**Archambault's Family :**

Sehun : Benoît Jehann Archambault **(Archy)**

Baekhyun : Benoît Karolek Archambault **(Noit)**

**Lachance's Family : **

Luhan : Hamelin Durant Lachance **(Hamel)**

Chanyeol : Darnell Hercuel Lachance **(Darnell)**

**Bellerose's Family :**

Kris : Narcisse Brice Bellerose **(Brice)**

_**Prolog**_

**.**

**.**

Malam di saat bulan pernama berpendar terang, adalah waktu di mana kastil megah yang berdiri tegak di tengah belantara hutan itu terasa hidup.

Hidup dalam artian, akan ada banyak orang berjubah hitam yang berbondong-bondong datang ke kastil. Dan ketika bulan hampir terbenam, lengkingan seseorang yang menyayat hati akan terdengar.

Masyarakat menyebutnya…

.

Kastil Iblis.

Château du Diable.

.

.

-0-

Sosok berambut hitam itu melangkah pelan. Ketukan kakinya hampir tak terdengar di lantai koridor. Mata emasnya bersinar di antara remang-remang.

"_Gardien*..._"

Suara yang menyapa membuatnya berhenti. Tanpa sosok itu menoleh, dia tahu siapa yang baru saja menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Archy." Gumamnya dingin.

Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam tiba-tiba berdiri di depan sosok yang dipanggil 'Gardien'. Raut wajahnya datar dan hampa, berbeda dengan aura yang dipancarkan rambutnya yang berwarna blonde.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa anda tidak ingin berburu..?" tanya Benoît Jehann Archambault a.k.a Oh Se Hoon, nama lelaki yang berambut blonde.

"Tidak."

Sosok itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan Sehun yang perlahan berbalik menatap punggungnya.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk. "Aku akan selalu siap bila anda memanggilku… _Monsieur*_."

"Pergilah, Archy."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun menghilang dari tempatnya. Hembusan napas pelan terdengar dari sosok yang terus berjalan.

.

Sacha Astor Courtemanche.

Itu namanya. Nama dari penguasa Kastil Iblis.

Lelaki dengan iris emas yang tampan. Generasi keempat keluarga Courtemanche yang terhormat, bangsawan vampir yang sangat disegani, yang mendirikan Kastil Iblis sebagai tanda kejayaan mereka.

Mempunyai julukan 'Gardien', atau Suho dalam bahasa Korea.

Pemilik kekuatan 'Water'.

Ia bahkan disebut-sebut dapat menenggelamkan dunia ke dalam lautan air jika berhasil mencapai puncak kekuatannya di umur 100 ribu tahun.

Memiliki 5 abdi setia, yang merupakan vampir terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Dua di antaranya merupakan keluarga Archambault. Salah satunya, Benoît Jehann Archambault.

.

Tes.

Setetes darah meluncur turun, membasahi sebongkah batu berukir yang langsung menyerapnya.

Suho menjilat luka di pergelangan tangannya, memerhatikan pintu batu besar berukiran rumit di depannya yang bergerak-gerak, menyusun ukiran-ukiran yang acak dan membentuk suatu simbol.

Simbol berbentuk kepala Unicorn.

"Hh."

Suho menghela napas.

Krriiit..

"GREEEEKKK..!"

Bunyi pintu batu yang terbuka dan menggesek lantai, selalu mengganggu pendengaran tajam Suho. Ia langsung melangkah masuk, disambut dengan pencahayaan remang-remang, dan ruangan kosong.

Tidak sepenuhnya kosong, karena tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, ada sebuah peti mati hitam dengan tepian violet tua.

Suho meraih lilin yang menyala di dinding sebelahnya. Berjalan dalam diam ke arah peti mati itu.

Set–

"Lothaire…"

Bisik Suho pelan begitu membuka peti mati dan melihat seonggok tubuh pemuda berambut dark brown terbaring di dalamnya. Kedua tangan halus itu menyatu di perut, bibir mungil pucatnya tertutup rapat.

"Lothaire…" Suho membelai pipi pemuda bernama Lothaire -Lay- itu. "_Je suis amore*_…"

Suho menundukkan kepalanya, bibir merah merekahnya menciumi setiap jengkal wajah Lay. Mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, dan pipinya… Melumat bibirnya.

Tangan Suho menangkup kedua pipi tirus Lay, bibirnya turun menjelajahi leher jenjang yang selalu menggodanya, –_dulu dan sampai sekarang_.

"Aku rindu darahmu…" gumam Suho. Taring putih perlahan mencuat dari mulutnya. Ia menjilat sejenak leher Lay dan kemudian menancapkan taringnya dalam-dalam.

Tubuh Lay tetap tidak bergerak. Apalagi untuk mengerang keras, _seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat Suho meneguk darahnya_. Kelopak matanya bahkan tetap terpejam erat.

…

Iris mata Suho berubah menjadi semerah darah. Ia mereguk penuh nikmat setiap tetes darah Lay yang mengalir masuk ke tenggorokannya.

SLEP!

Suho menarik taringnya keluar begitu merasa cukup. Dilapnya darah yang merembes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Darahmu selalu manis, Lothaire…" Suho menyeringai. Iris matanya kembali emas.

"Cepatlah bangun… _Sayangku_."

Dan Suho menghapus bekas gigitan di leher Lay. Mengecupnya penuh kelembutan.

.

.

.

-Continued-

**Dictionary :  
**

_Gardien _= Guardian

_Je suis amore _= Aku merindukanmu

_Monsieur_ = Sir

.

Akita : Annyeong FF SuLay pertama Akita yang pakai setting Prancis, jadi mianhae kalau ada yang salah atau kurang, nee… Kalau ada masukan dan kritik, Akita terima dengan senang hati.

Gomawo untuk **Min Yora **yang sudah bantu kasih pendapat~ ^^

Oh ya, ini masih prolog ne.. Kalau banyak yang suka, Akita lanjut. Gomawo *deep bow

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness, Pain, and Love**

**.**

**.**

**-Akita Fisayu-**

**Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Drama**

**SuLay / KrAy / other cast**

**Disclaimer : God, their family, fans, and SM Entertainmet.**

**OOC / Typos / French / AU**

**Dictionary in Author's Note**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_Tubuh pucatnya terbaring di peti mati... Sosok lain bersimpuh di sampingnya, menggenggam sebatang lilin. Pancaran sinar api lilin menerangi wajah tampan yang datar tanpa ekspresi._

_'Kita pasti bisa bersama-sama lagi.. Kau dan aku, akan menjadi penguasa di bumi ini.'_

**-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**Courtemanche's Family :**

Suho : Sacha Astor Courtemanche **(Sach)**

Xiumin : Félicien Marcellin Courtemanche **(Marcel)**

Chen : Célestin Marcellin Courtemanche **(Celestin)**

Tao : Taillefer Astor Courtemanche **(Lefer)**

**Delacroix's Family :**

Lay : Oliwa Lothaire Delacroix **(Lothaire)**

D.O : Benoît Edouard Delacroix **(Edo)**

Kai : Kalvin Karolek Delacroix **(Kalvin)**

**Archambault's Family :**

Sehun : Benoît Jehann Archambault **(Archy)**

Baekhyun : Benoît Karolek Archambault **(Noit)**

**Lachance's Family : **

Luhan : Hamelin Durant Lachance **(Hamel)**

Chanyeol : Darnell Hercuel Lachance **(Darnell)**

**Bellerose's Family :**

Kris : Narcisse Brice Bellerose **(Brice)**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan besar dengan perabotan-perabotan mewah, sosok berambut _dark brown _dan berpipi _chubby _tampak duduk di sofa hitam, menikmati sebatang coklat. Di sebelahnya, lebih tepatnya di bantalan lengan sofa, duduk seorang berambut berwarna sama –hanya lebih gelap– juga berwajah sedikit kotak, sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"_Frere*…_" desah sosok yang berwajah kotak. Ia menutup bukunya lalu memandang pemuda yang masih asyik melahap coklat. "Berhentilah makan makanan manusia. Kau bisa sakit."

Pemuda imut itu mengabaikan peringatan yang dilontarkan adik kembarnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Celestin."

Kesal, Celestin a.k.a Chen merebut coklat yang tinggal seperempat sebelum sempat masuk ke dalam mulut kakak kembarnya. "Cukup, Marcel."

Marcel a.k.a Xiumin merengut sebal. "Berikan padaku, Cell! Aku masih menginginkannya!" serunya, sambil berusaha meraih coklat yang berada di tangan Chen. Masalahnya, Chen mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Xiumin tidak dapat menggapainya. "Hei..!"

CHUP!

Chen mencium bibir Xiumin dan menindih tubuh kembarannya. Coklatnya ia buang ke sembarang arah. Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mmhh.."

"C, Cel.. kau.."

Mata Xiumin berubah merah. Ia menangkup kedua sisi kepala Chen dan melumat bibirnya kasar, menggigitnya hingga berdarah dan dengan penuh nafsu dihisapnya kuat-kuat.

Chen tidak peduli. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam baju Xiumin dan mengelus perut rata di dalamnya.

"Aah!" Xiumin mendesah dan melepaskan ciumannya. Namun matanya membelalak melihat bibir Chen berdarah.

"Ce, Celestin…"

Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang terkejut. Ia kembali mengecup bibir Xiumin dengan bibirnya yang terluka. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kau makan makanan manusia di saat kau berusaha meredam rasa hausmu."

Xiumin hanya diam. Ia memandang sendu ke arah Chen.

KREK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Suho melangkah masuk dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Mata emasnya hanya mengawasi dengan tenang kedua adik kembarnya yang masih berciuman di sofa.

Namun rupanya ChenMin sudah menangkap aura Suho dan bergegas memisahkan diri.

"Ada apa, kak...?" tanya Chen, sementara Xiumin memejamkan matanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Di mana Lefer…?" tanya Suho balik.

"… Kurasa dia masih di kamarnya." Jawab Xiumin. Saat membuka mata, irisnya sudah berubah kembali menjadi emas.

"Yah.." Suho mengedikkan bahunya. "Panggil dia."

"Tidak mau, kenapa bukan kau sendiri?" seloroh Chen. Ia merangkul Xiumin dan memeluk kembarannya erat.

Suho menggeram. Tapi tiba-tiba sosok jangkung berwajah rupawan dan memiliki kantung mata hitam sudah berdiri di belakang Suho. Taillefer Astor Courtemanche a.k.a Huang Zi Tao.

"Ah, baru saja kami membicarakanmu, Lef." Xiumin menyeringai.

Tao menghampiri ChenMin kemudian duduk di sofa, setelah sedikit mendorong keduanya ke pinggir. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Jadi ada apa memanggil kami bertiga?" tanya Xiumin pada Suho.

Suho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan santai ke arah sofa tunggal dan duduk nyaman, memerhatikan tiga adiknya yang masih memandangnya, menuntut jawaban.

"Keluarga Lachance akan berkunjung." Jawab Suho akhirnya.

"Lalu?" Tao mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir ini hanya akan menjadi berita penting untuk Archy dan Noit. Kau serius memanggil kami, _just for the hell it_?"

Suho bungkam, namun matanya tidak lepas mengamati raut kesal yang mulai tergambar di wajah adik-adiknya.

"… Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Xiumin dan Chen mendesah lalu beranjak berdiri. Tao mengikuti mereka.

Tap

Tap

Suho memejamkan mata, menyangga dahinya dengan jari telunjuk dan membiarkan ChenMinTao mencapai pintu sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka datang dengan membawa informasi… mengenai Brice."

Tep..

Ketiganya berhenti. Hening.

"…"

Xiumin mendadak berpindah tempat di sebelah Suho. Duduk di bantalan lengan, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Suho. "Kau serius, _frère_…? Brice…?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Suho, kemudian menjilat cuping telinga sang kakak tertua.

"Brice?" Chen menyedekapkan tangannya di dada. Matanya berubah warna, merah. "Bajingan itu?"

"Ya.." Suho menyentuh dagu Xiumin dengan jari tengahnya, memaksa Xiumin agar bertatapan dengannya. Bibirnya mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas. "Sepertinya dia kembali."

BRAKK!

Tao meninju tembok di sampingnya hingga retak. Matanya juga berubah warna. "Kenapa dia kembali!?"

"Kita akan segera mengetahuinya besok…" ujar Suho kalem. "Besok, adik manis.. ketika para Lachance itu datang."

-0-

Di dalam sebuah gua.

"Hhah.. hahh… hh…"

Sosok hitam itu merintih, mengerang… menggeliat liar. Seolah sesuatu menyakiti dan menyiksanya dari dalam. Mencabik-cabik batinnya, mengiris-iris sarafnya.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jeritannya memilukan, bagaikan lolongan serigala. Cakar-cakarnya menggaruk tanah seperti kesetanan. Tubuh telanjangnya menggelepar ke sana ke mari.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"KKHHH..! Hakkk… aaaarrgghh..!"

"Akkh.. khh… hahh.. hhh…"

Makin lama suaranya makin lenyap. Yang terdengar hanya ringkikan kesakitannya yang lemah. Nafas sosok itu memburu, dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya diam tak bergerak.

Kutukan itu selalu menyiksanya, menggerogotinya… menghantuinya setiap tanggal kematian dan kesialan. 13.

Kutukan yang diberikan oleh pemimpin vampir yang disegani, saat dirinya tertangkap basah melakukan suatu aib. Aib bagi para vampir.

-0-

Sehun mengasah belatinya sambil bersandar di batang pohon sementara ia duduk di dahan. Melakukan kegiatan rutinnya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Hei! Archy!"

Dahi Sehun mengernyit mendengar suara khas itu. Ia menengok ke bawah dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah berseri. "Kau ribut sekali, Noit."

Benoît Karolek Archambault a.k.a Byun Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat pedas dari Sehun. "Kau menyebalkan, Arch! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana pagi-pagi buta begini? Tidak sabar menanti kedatangan _Monsieur _Hamel?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Seperti kau tidak menantikan _Monsieur _Darnell saja."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia melompat dan mendudukkan dirinya di dahan yang lain. "Mereka akan datang sore nanti, dan kita berdua konyol sekali–"

"–Menunggu sejak pagi hari."

Baekhyun dan Sehun saling tersenyum tipis. "Yah.. kita memang konyol." Kata Baekhyun, santai.

"Aku tidak sekonyol dirimu, _frère_."

Baekhyun mencibir. "Terserah."

.

Suho sedang melamun di kamarnya. Ia duduk di kursi, memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Mejanya memang sengaja diletakkan di depan jendela besar kamarnya, sehingga Suho dapat menikmati pemandangan sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan? Ya, Suho memiliki pekerjaan. Entah itu mengurus berkas perjanjian dengan keluarga vampir lain atau apa.

"…"

Suho meraih gelas berkaki berisi cairan merah pekat, memerhatikan darah itu sejenak. "Hmm… darah werewolf…" gumamnya.

"_Sach! Aku berhasil membunuh seekor werewolf! Kau mau mencicipi darahnya?"_

"_Hei–"_

"_Tenang saja! Tidak beracun, kok! … Bagaimana? Lezat, kan?"_

Suho menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela napas. Ketika membuka mata, pandangannya sendu.

"Ya.. lezat sekali, Lothaire."

Darah di gelas berkaki itu sudah habis tak bersisa.

.

"Menyingkir, Cel."

"Tidak mau."

"Lepaskan atau aku akan benar-benar menghisap darahmu?"

"Hisap saja."

Chen malah memamerkan leher berahang tegas miliknya. Xiumin menghembuskan napas kesal, lalu memalingkan muka. "Jangan menggodaku, Celestin!" ujarnya kesal.

"Hehehe." Chen terkekeh. Ia malah semakin mengetatkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakak kembarnya. "Ayolah… aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau menghisap darahku, Marcel."

Xiumin menggeleng. "Aku sudah meminum darahmu tadi malam."

"Itu tidak memuaskan rasa hausmu." Chen menaikkan badannya sedikit, merapat sejajar dengan Xiumin yang bersandar di _headboard _ranjang. "Minum." ulangnya seraya menempelkan lehernya di bibir Xiumin.

Xiumin tidak berkutik. Aroma darah Chen benar-benar menggodanya. Bibirnya mulai mengecup kulit leher Chen yang wangi, menjilatnya lembut. Chen menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang memaksa keluar.

Karena bila ia mendesah, Xiumin akan segera tersadar dan menghentikan naluri vampirenya dengan paksa.

Xiumin menghisap leher Chen kuat-kuat, dan Chen tidak bisa menahan desahannya.

"Ah..!"

DEG

Xiumin buru-buru menarik kepalanya dan turun dari ranjang. Kemeja putihnya yang kusut ia lepas begitu saja, menyisakan celana panjang hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Xiumin berjalan cepat ke arah lemari dan mengobrak-abrik isinya kasar.

Matanya terlanjur berubah merah dan rasa hausnya benar-benar menyiksa. Begitu Xiumin mendapatkan botol berisi pil darah yang dicarinya…

"… Kita terikat, bukan..?"

Suara Chen yang lirih menghentikannya. Xiumin berbalik, terkejut melihat Chen yang meringkuk di ranjang, menatap kosong.

"Kau selalu menolak darahku… bila kau berhasil menekan nafsumu, kau akan menghindariku." Nada itu bergetar kecewa. "Kau anggap apa aku..?"

"Cel.." bisik Xiumin tak enak. Pilnya ia lupakan dan didekatinya Chen yang meringkuk menyedihkan. "Aku.. bukan itu maksudku… aku hanya takut.. aku tak akan bisa mengontrol diriku saat menghisap darahmu…"

Chen diam. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau harus peduli.. aku tidak mau kau jatuh pingsan seperti waktu itu." Xiumin mengelus rambut Chen.

"Aku hanya kelelahan waktu itu!" Chen tetap keras kepala. "Minum, Marcel! Atau aku akan meminta Sach untuk–"

Xiumin membungkam mulut Chen dengan membenamkan taringnya di leher Chen. Matanya merah dan diteguknya darah adik kembarnya rakus.

"Ma, Mar.. cel.."

Chen meremas bahu Xiumin. Iris emasnya meredup, kulitnya memucat. Xiumin terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya. _Selalu_. "Akkhh!"

Xiumin seolah menulikan telinganya, ia terus menghisap dan mengoyak kulit leher Chen.

"MARCEL!"

Bbzzztttt!

Seakan tersetrum listrik, tubuh Xiumin mengejang. Taringnya tercabut kasar dari leher Chen, membuat Chen memekik kesakitan.

"Celestin…"

Xiumin panik melihat Chen bersimbah darah. Kulit sang vampire bersuara merdu memucat, serta tulang-tulangnya menonjol, seperti daging di tubuhnya lenyap entah ke mana. "Celestin! Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…!"

Mata Xiumin kembali berubah warna dan sekarang pemuda _chubby _itu tampak linglung seraya menggendong Chen yang pingsan.

"Henri! Henrietta!" teriaknya panik.

Dalam sekejap, dua pelayan pribadi ChenMin telah berada di dalam kamar tuan mereka. Dengan sigap, keduanya mengambil alih Chen dari tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin menggertakkan giginya. Vampir tidak mudah menangis, tapi rasanya setitik cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

-0-

Sore harinya.

"Drap, drap, drap…"

Suara derap kaki kuda membelah ketenangan senja yang menyelimuti hutan. Kereta kuda mewah yang ditarik empat kuda itu berayun-ayun pelan.

Sampai di depan gerbang kastil, dua sosok berjubah hitam tiba-tiba turun serta mendarat tepat di depan kuda-kuda itu, menyebabkan hewan berkaki empat itu terkejut dan mengangkat tubuh mereka, menendang-nendang udara dengan kedua kaki depan. Menggetarkan bumi.

"Nghiiikkk!" ringkikan kuda itu terdengar menggelegar.

Tap!

Seorang vampir berjubah biru tua dengan sulaman hitam turun dari kereta kuda. Wajahnya imut, cantik tapi tampan di saat bersamaan. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Sambil mengelus-elus surai kuda yang perlahan melunak, ia tersenyum manis pada dua sosok berjubah hitam.

"_Bonsoir*_…" sapanya ramah.

Salah satu dari sosok berjubah hitam itu maju, lalu berlutut dengan salah satu tempurung di tanah. Membungkuk sedikit. "_Accueil*, Monsieur _Hamel_…_"

Hamelin Durant Lachance a.k.a Xi Lu Han tertawa renyah. "_Oui_*, Archy."

"Hei, kenapa berhenti di jalan?" vampire lain dengan tubuh super tinggi turun dari kereta kuda. Wajah tampannya dengan rambut hitam yang bergaya simpel (bayangkan seperti di mv Wolf) merengut sebal. "Aku ingin bertemu Noit!"

Sosok berjubah hitam di belakang Archy tertawa dan menurunkan tudung kepalanya. Wajah kekanakkannya terlihat bahagia. "_Salu_*, Darnell!" sapanya ceria.

Wajah Darnell Hercuel Lachance a.k.a Park Chan Yeol berubah cerah. "Noiit~!"

HunHan hanya tersenyum simpul melihat BaekYeol yang saling berpelukan. Tapi ekspresi keduanya berubah malas saat sejoli itu mulai menciumi tiap bagian wajah pasangan mereka.

"Masuklah." Kata Sehun singkat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuka gerbang. Luhan sendiri menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kereta kuda.

Kemudian mereka masuk, diikuti tatapan Suho yang mengawasi dari jendela kamarnya.

".. Lefer."

Tao yang sejak tadi ikut mengawasi bersama Suho langsung menoleh. "Ya?"

"Beritahu Marcel. Kita harus segera pergi ke ruang jamuan."

Tao mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian tinggal Suho yang sendirian di kamarnya.

"Informasi apa kira-kira yang kalian bawakan untukku..? Kematian_nya _atau keberadaan_nya_? Kuharap yang pertama…" ujar Suho pelan. "Jika yang kedua, aku akan membereskannya sendiri."

Suho merapikan kerah jubahnya lalu melangkah santai ke ruang jamuan.

.

Ruang jamuan Château du Diable.

Tampak meja panjang dari kayu berkualitas dan penuh ukiran mengisi tengah ruangan. Obor-obor di dinding menyala, menjadi penerangan ruang jamuan itu. Berbagai aneka hidangan tersaji. Hidangan khusus vampire, tentu saja.

"_Accueil_… sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa menjamu anda berdua dengan makan malam yang sederhana ini." Sambut Suho.

Luhan tertawa. "Sederhana? Kau selalu merendah, Sach. Aku tidak akan menemukan daging burung Dodo dengan kuah darah di belahan dunia manapun kecuali di sini. Hei– Aku bahkan heran dari mana kau mendapatkan daging hewan yang seharusnya sudah punah itu!"

"_Well, _itu rahasia." Suho ikut tertawa. "Mari," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tangan. Mengisyaratkan Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Xiumin untuk duduk.

Semua langsung duduk. Beberapa pelayan masuk, menuangkan cairan merah ke dalam gelas masing-masing.

Sementara keluarga Courtemanche dan Lachance menikmati makan malam, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjaga di luar pintu ruangan.

"Mereka akan menginap di sini, kan?" tanya Baekhyun senang.

"Ya.."

"Aku dan Darnell akan menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu." Ujar Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _Monsieur _Hamel?"

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Kebiasaan. "Entahlah."

"Entahlah? Kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu bersama _Monsieur _Hamel dengan baik, Archy. Tidak setiap hari kalian bertemu, lho." Baekhyun menasihati Sehun.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Berhentilah menasihatiku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sahut Sehun, ngambek.

"Kau tetap anak kecil bagiku~" balas Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sehun, yang diprotes keras vampir muda itu.

.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Suho tenang sembari menyesap minumannya.

Chanyeol berdehem.

"Kami berhasil melacak keberadaan Brice."

Xiumin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, tapi tetap bersandar di kursinya seraya memandang kosong di suatu titik di meja.

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Saat vampir-vampir keluarga Lachance ke sana, kami tidak mendapatkan berita apa-apa lagi sampai sekarang." Lanjut Luhan. Tao mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Tao, penasaran.

Chanyeol memandang Tao lama. "Tidak." Gumamnya. "_Mereka tidak kembali_."

Kini Xiumin benar-benar merespon. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memukul permukaan meja berang. "Sialan." Desisnya marah.

"Tenanglah, Marcel." Kata Suho kalem.

"Tidak kembali katamu?! Jangan bercanda! Seharusnya ia sekarat!" geram Xiumin.

"Maaf, Marcel." Luhan memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Tapi vampir-vampir kami benar-benar tidak kembali, bahkan walau hanya seujung kuku pun. Mereka lenyap..."

"Seharusnya kami tidak pernah memercayakan hal ini pada kalian...!" teriak Xiumin. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah ChanHan.

"_Frere_!" bentak Tao. "Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Cih!" Xiumin berdiri. Sejurus kemudian ia sudah menghilang dari ruang jamuan. Suho menghela napas.

"Maafkan dia..." sesal Suho. "Kuharap kalian mengerti... karena Lothaire, orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain Celestin..."

"Aku mengerti.." potong Luhan. Matanya menyorotkan rasa simpati. "Itu juga pukulan untukmu."

Suho tidak menjawab.

-0-

Chanyeol mendesah. Sekarang ia berada di kamar yang telah disediakan oleh Suho. Jemarinya menyusuri bintang-bintang di langit.

"Tok, tok, tok."

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk. "Darnell..."

"Noit." Chanyeol memaksakan senyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah vampir tampan yang sedang bersandar di bingkai jendela itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa _Monsieur _Marcel bisa semarah seperti itu? Apa kalian membawa…" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. "Berita buruk…?"

"… Maaf, Noit. Tapi kupikir aku tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk berburu malam ini." Jawab Chanyeol, nada lelah tersirat jelas dalam suaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia meraih pipi Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir merah kekasihnya. Chanyeol balas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Di kamar Luhan.

"Jadi begitu…" gumam Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Posisinya yang nyaman di dalam pelukan Sehun membuatnya enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan memilih tetap bersandar di dada bidang anak bungsu keluarga Archambault tersebut.

"Wajar saja _Monsieur _Marcel marah. Ia begitu menyayangi Lothaire dan bernafsu membunuh Brice dengan tangannya sendiri.." ujar Sehun pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sach?"

"_Gardien _akan terus memburu Brice, bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Brice… sampai akhir hayatnya. Itu sumpahnya."

"Brice melakukan suatu aib yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan." Kata Luhan. "Nama keluarga Bellerose akan tercoreng selamanya."

"… Bagaimana dengan Lothaire?"

"Sach terlalu mencintainya."

Sehun mengangguk. Seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, ia masih memikirkan banyak hal.

-0-

Tao menahan napasnya. Ia menyesal menuruti perintah Suho untuk mengunjungi penjara bawah tanah kastil. Ia harus menemui seseorang yang ditahan di sana.

Tep

Begitu sampai di suatu ruangan berjeruji yang gelap, Tao mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa obor untuk melihat keadaan di dalam penjara.

"… Hei…"

.

.

.

-Continued-

**Dictionary :**

_Frere _= Kakak

_Bonsoir _= Selamat sore

_Accueil_ = Selamat datang

_Oui _= Ya

_Salu _= Hei (tidak formal)

.

Akita : Yeey, lanjuut ^^ Mianhae kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, nee… *deep bow. Akita juga tidak bisa berjanji fast update, hehehe.. mian :D

Ini banyak ChenMin moment ya? Tenang.. nanti chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak moment couple lain kok~ *ketauan CMS *plakk

.

**Byun Min Mi**

Hahaha, gomawoo :D Ini sudah lanjut, sunbae :)

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

Lay koma, Rin~ Tapi penyebabnya masih rahasiaa~ :3

Ini sudah lanjut, gomawoo~ :* *plakk

**Fanxingege**

Hehehehe, nee, ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo nee :D

**Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOst**

OKEEH, ini sudah lanjutt, sunbaee :D /buaghh/ Gomawo~

**AbigailWoo**

Pake apa? Hehehe :3

**Kopi Luwak**

Gomawo, sunbae~! :D Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo nee ^^

**Vicky98Amalia**

Ini sudah lanjuutt~ :D Gomawoo :* *duakk!

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

Lay komaa.. eh? orang koma masih bisa dihisap darahnya, kan? o.o Gomawoo~

Engg.. Akita juga gak tau dengan jalan pikiran Suho... orang koma bukannya ditaruh di tempat tidur malah ditaruh di peti mati '3' *ditabok Suho

**StringKyu893**

Chooo~! :D

Ini sudah lanjut, asap? bakar aja rumah, ntar bakal ada asapnya :3 *ditabok Cho *nggak, ding, bercanda, saeng /mengkeret/

Gomawoo ^^

**ExileZee**

Lay koma, sunbaee... Hehehe, nee, gomawo :D

**7D**

Iyaa, ini FF SuLay pertama yang Akita publish di ffn ^^

Ngehisap darahnya Lay, Hendra-ssi~ Jangan mikir aneh-aneh :3 *padahal dirinya sendiri bayangin yang nggak2 *plakk

Nee, gomawo! :* *duakk

**Nuryiskey**

Hahahaa, gomawoo~ Tapi mian kalo chapter ini mengecewakan :/ Gomawo, nee :D

**XingLay97**

Ini sudah updatee~ Tapi mian nee, gak bisa terlalu cepet updatenya :'(

Gomawoo :D

**Nikky Lee**

Nee, karena takut readers masih bingung dengan nama prancisnya, Akita tetep nyantumin nama prancis member di tiap chapter :D

Ngg, kalo itu masih rahasia, sunbaee :) Gomawoo ne ^^

**chenma**

Iya, sunbae :) Yora-ssi suka bantuin Akita kalo Akita lagi butuh bantuan :D Laymma komaa.. ._.v

Ndee, ini sudah lanjut, gomawoo :D

**Caffeine NL**

Akita bakal nyantumin nama prancisnya di tiap chapter ^^

Lay itu koma, sunbae.. :)

Gomawoo nee :D

**13ginger**

Laymma nggak matii... cuma koma, kok. Kalo Akita bikin mati, bisa-bisa dipecat jadi anak nih sama Suho Appa -,-a *dipelototin Suho /Aki mengkeret/

Ngg, salah satu dari perkiraannya sunbae ada yang betul 1, hehe :D Tapi masih rahasiaa...

Ndee, gomawo sunbae! ^^

**hyouurriiieee**

Hehehe, panggil aja Akita, sunbae :D

Ini sudah lanjutt, gomawoo :D

RnR?


End file.
